I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an analgesic composition, and more particularly to an externally applicable analgesic composition for relieving the pain and stiffness associated with arthritis, rheumatism, sprains, muscle cramps and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various compositions for the relief of pain have long been known. One class of these compositions is the analgesics. Analgesics can generally be considered compositions which have the effect of reducing or eliminating pain, while not effecting the senses or consciousness of the user. Typically used analgesics are aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid) and acetaminophen (N-acetyl-p-aminophenol).
However, as is well known to sufferers of arthritis, rheumatism, bursitis and other afflictions, a medically safe dose of many of the analgesics does not give the sufferer the desired relief. Of course, the problems and drawbacks of aspirin or acetominaphen overdose are well known. Excessive aspirin use may result in stomach upset and ulceration, while acetaminophen is not an anti-inflammatory agent. Expecially with continued use, there is a significant danger of overdose from the ingestion of such analgesics, because of the desire of the user to increase the dosage until relief is obtained.
A class of compounds which can provide a greater degree of relief from pain is the anesthetics, which induce a partial or total loss of sensation (the local or general anesthetics, respectively) or consciousness. This loss of sensation renders the user insensitive to pain. Typical anesthetics include the narcotics (sleep inducing agents which dull the senses) and the barbiturates. Typical narcotics are alkaloids such as morphine, codeine (morphine, phenolic methyl ether) and cocaine (methylbenzoylecgonine), and their derivatives. Typical local anesthetics are p-aminobenzoic acid derivatives, such as procaine (diethyl amino-ethyl ester) and benzocaine (diethyl ester).
Because of the strength or addictiveness of anesthetics, their use is often avoided for the relief of pains which are considered by some to be relatively minor and not incapacitating. Such pain can arise from typical ailments such as arthritis, rheumatism, rheumatoid arthritis, bursitis and the like. Although milder pain relievers, such as aspirin or acetaminophen, are usually prescribed for such pains, the safe dosage strength may not be sufficient to meet the pain.